


Devil Ghouls

by PockingTwat



Category: One Piece, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Kagune Usage, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Regeneration, Torture, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockingTwat/pseuds/PockingTwat
Summary: Shanks has been assigned of a new job. Finding if the people on their list are ghouls or humans. Not even a day in, he finds one of them and falls in love with those golden eyes. What risks is he willing to take to protect the said man? Even if Mihawk is both?





	1. The Motive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am so sorry that this new and fresh book took months to be rewritten ;-; I just didn't know what to do on the old plot, so I made a new plot >:D
> 
> And yes, I did change my name again lol. Sorry bout that!

Shanks P.O.V

I groaned as I finally finished reading the papers the CCG sent to me. It had nine long pages containing the locations and names of the suspects.

That's right, suspects.

They sent me here to prove wether the list of names were ghouls or humans, guilty or innocent. I currently live in an apartment at the 24th ward, the peaceful of all wards in Tokyo. But something happened which resulted in ghouls moving here.

Last month, we already caught the infamous 'Ghost Princess', who we never suspected being the Lolita model Perona. She was too sweet and playful when she was with others, but behind the curtains. Oh man!

She was a sadistic piece of shit. I stood up and I guess 'screeched' as I stretched. I scratched the back of my head as I looked at the clock, which read 1:30 pm.

'Hmm, I guess that's fine. Since ghouls with brains only hunt at night' I already took a shower last night so I was still clean, and grabbed a pair of jersey shorts and a white shirt, and went out the door.

I didn't know why I am the one they sent on this mission, but at least I'm doing something. People were walking here and there, and almost all of them wore black.

Of course, I am the only idiot who wore shorts at a cold weather. Fantastic. I was glancing at the faces of the people walking my opposite direction. Currently, none of them are the ones in the paper which was handed to me.

As I began to get near the end of the sidewalk, I ran as fast as I can to cross it. The second I step on the other side, the light turned green and cars started to move.

'Lucky!' I mentally cheered to myself as I continued walking. I noticed that there were less people walking on this side. They were all crammed up on the side I was on earlier.

'Does that mean anything?' I shrugged off a feeling, but then. I bumped to someone. I didn't even notice how hard the impact was, until I heard a shuffling noise.

I quickly whipped my head to face where the sound came from, and was faced with a man who wore all black with a red scarf tied around his neck, covering his nose and mouth. But not those beautiful golden eyes.

I was dumbstruck as I stared to his eyes. He crouched down to pick up the papers, which I'm guessing were from the book that he held. I shook my head as I crouched in front of him to pick the pieces of paper.

"I am so sorry." I quickly apologized "shit!" I muttered under my breath as we both finally stood up. I glanced at the paper I picked up before handing it back to him. Being able to read a line, from what I think is a poem?

_Do I look lonely?_

"It's fine." He spoke quietly "good thing it didn't fall on the puddle right there." He signaled with his eyes, making me look at the brown colored dirty water. I shrugged again.

"Lucky huh?" I laughed awkwardly as he just stared at me, clearly not amused at what I said.

"Uh huh...." I started to sweat as I started to get nervous. "Nice meeting you, I-uh need to get going." He said as he walked past me. I looked back at him, and stared for as long as I can before he disappeared on the corner.

I sighed as I already know that we'll never meet again. I rubbed my hands together for an effort heat myself up, as the wind blew harsher and colder than before. I continued walking, and soon entered a bar nearby where I would meet up with my team.

It was too early for people to be coming in, so I sat beside the two men wearing casual clothes.

"So, find anything suspicious yet?" Our leader with the white hair and scar on his eyebrow asked me as he lighted his cigarette.

"Nothing much. I mean, no one." The two of them looked at me. "There were many people, but no one matched the faces of the people in the file."

Benn just snorted as he tilted his head at the man with the blonde dreads. I was confused as the said man slid a file towards me above the table. "What's this? New suspects?" I asked as I lifted the folder.

"No, because we know you." I stared at him. "You didn't even read the files, even tho they were only nine people in there." Yasopp grinned at me as I just groaned and opened it again. There was a woman with short orange hair, a boy with cold eyes wearing a spotted white hat. There were more people that had big names in there, but what caught my breath was the last person in the list.

It was the man I saw earlier. The one with the charcoal hair and mesmerizing eyes. It had all his information on it, and it read:

Dracule Mihawk  
21 Years old  
Occupation : Singer at a local bar

"Shanks?" I flinched as Yasopp touched my hand. "Are you okay?" I couldn't find the words to respond as I stated at the picture of him. He looked like he was in a hurry and his red scarf fluttered in the wind. Everything around him was blurry, as the camera focused on him and him only.

I pointed at the picture as I gulped. "I-I saw this man." Benn snatched the file from my hands, and looked at me for the last time before bringing his attention to the man.

"Singer at a local bar? How many percent Yasopp?" We both stared at the asked man as leader waited for an answer. He started fidgeting his hands, clearly thinking of the answer.

"60% chance that he works here." Oh no

"I can live with that." Benn said as he closed the file and handed it over to Yasopp, who opened his briefcase and puts it  inside and closes it. The white haired man stood up and placed his cigarette on the ashtray, tapping and letting the ashes fall before he puts it back on his mouth.

He inhaled the smoke before telling us, "I'll go ask the waitress if he sings here." As he adjusts his suit and walks towards the counter.

I could only say, "Oh shit.." Under my breath.


	2. The Man Who Sang

Evening arrived in no time. As I started fidgeting in my chair, from both excitement and nervousness. The waitress confirmed earlier that Mihawk was indeed working here. People started going in, mostly in their twenties or younger, but no underage people.

Some of them took some seats and ordered food, while others started to play pool. The three of us were just sitting in the corner, to avoid too much attention incase someone recognizes us.

I soon got bored and started playing with the glass on the table. I circled the tip of it with my finger, and placed my chin on my right hand and groaned.

_What was taking so long?_

I didn't even notice a certain someone pass me as my attention was on the mug in front of me. I only knew he was here when someone on the speaker announced that he had arrived.

People started clapping and I whipped my head towards the stage and stared with anticipation. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as people shouted for him.

 

_Must be good for many people to like him._

 

My heart stopped as I saw him walking up the stage and approaching the mic. He wore a floral top which revealed a small portion of his chest, and he was also wearing black pants and black shoes. His hair was still the same as before, slicked back and looking pretty.

He moved away from the mic for about a second to clear his throat, and asked us on how our night is going with a warm voice. Of course, everyone replied with the confirmation that they're good and feeling well. Me, as well, replied to him grinning.

Music started playing as the people in the bar shouted for the last time. I was quite excited to what he was singing and I could finally hear him sing. It first started with him humming and a piano with a clicking of the fingers, and a higher voice followed him.

_Must be in the audio_

I thought mentally as nobody was in the stage, except him. He finally started the first verse.

 

**_Nobody ever knows,_ **   
**_Nobody ever sees,_ **   
**_I left my soul  
_ ** **_Back there now I'm too weak,_ **

 

I was shocked at how beautiful his voice sounds. It was like and angel singing to me, and the fact that he looks like one is a bonus. I looked at my friends, and they were also in the shock I was in moments ago. Benn was just staring at the singing man, while Yasopp had wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

I snickered at his expression as the man continued singing. I didn't even notice I stopped listening to him just to see the reactions of my co-mates.

 

**_Most nights I pray for,_ **   
**_You to come home_ **   
**_Praying to the Lord,_ **   
**_Praying for my soul_ **

 

He closed his eyes, as if he was singing it with his soul and mind. I was surprised that he looked shy before, but was able to sing in front of many people.

I felt as if I say Statue when our eyes locked into each other like we where the other one's target.

 

**_Now please don't go_ **   
**_Most nights I hardly_ **   
**_Sleep when I'm alone,_ **   
**_So please don't go, oh no_ **

 

He blinked, but as he reopened those stunning yellow eyes of his. I could see many emotions swirling inside them. Confusion, Fear,  Sadness. But most of all,

 

 **Helplessness**.

 

He may looked gorgeous in front of the crowd, but he looked helpless to me. It's like he was trying to find something, something he lost a long time ago. Something  **we**  both lost ages ago.

I just couldn't put my finger on it, but the more I look at him the more I become attracted to him. I was so focused on him that everything around me became blurry, and I could only focus on him. I couldn't even hear his voice anymore, nor anything for that matter.

The last time I felt like this, was with-

 

_Stop it, Stop Shanks_

 

He gripped his head and started breathing heavy. As I remembered her. How we held each other in time of need, how she was there to give the solution I didn't know the answers to.

 

_I Love you forever, Shanks._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late late chapter. I was very stressed cause of school, but now that it's almost summer. I plan to write more frequently and to practice writing more, so I can write more elegantly.
> 
> And also, I plan on doing another book.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Thanks for reading my story!
> 
>    
> I will update as soon as possible when I can use my laptop, for I can't use it now because of some problems. I am only using my iPad mini for this, and I don't like writing on it honestly. 
> 
> So see you on the next chapter! Twat out!


End file.
